


Ascension

by masamune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masamune/pseuds/masamune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Trek AU - It's time to learn what freedom means without looking it up in a dictionary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Outermost Inspection Of A Tiger's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Quickly! Sorry if this story seems ugly - I'm writing it on my phone while my internet is out. This story is kind of an indulgence thing, I've been rewatching TOS lately. If there's any grammar and punctuation you can point out, I'd love you forever. I was never any good with that. I also have a lot to say on why Cas would make a great Q and why the Continuum reminds me of heaven so much, but alas, I'll edit that in another time. This story itself isn't consciously inspired by anything, but due to it's lack of originality it's definitely inspired by something. Probably.

**I.**

* * *

  
The Continuum was home. It wasn't a physical place, nor could it be described by any adjective in any language. It was the Continuum, that was it. Calm and cool, raging and roaring, the Continuum changed for every various conscience. It wasn't ever the same, and yet it was never different.

 

Needless to say, it was beyond the scope of a human's mind. Even a thousand of the greatest geniuses Earth had to offer could not even begin to comprehend a small slice of the Continuum.

 

But of course they didn't agree. Q couldn't understand this - that mind set of wanting to understand what they didn't know. Wasn't it their nature to be afraid of the unknown? And yet some of them persisted. Sought out the Q. Searched for the Continuum. They'd never find either, not on their own means.

 

But the Q liked to play. They liked to poke and prod the petri dish that was humanity. Sometimes throwing in a new ingredient, just to see what would happen. Omnipotent, immortal scholars and scientists. Occasionally referred to as children, ironically by the youngest race in the universe.

**II.**

* * *

  
Thus his orders. Act as an ambassador to the Federation for a time. Act was the key word - it was to appease those in Starfleet. Q weren't ever to be labeled as anything as low on the scale as an ambassador. It was merely a piece of clothing for a time.

 

It took the Continuum's most docile, rule-abiding Q to take up the part. Q was straightforward, uptight and didn't understand much of the human mind yet - despite a Q being ageless and all-knowing, he would have been but an infant to the others. "He" being a relative term. Q take the shapes of any creature, any race, any gender. However, this Q's most used form was of a male human - the opposing thumbs came in handy - and he had gotten quite accustomed to being referred to that way.

 

As confusing as it is, all Q are Q. They have no names, not even our Q. The Q from the Continuum may all differ - and again, are all the same - but they are all one. All of them are Q. Some Q had different views, but the Continuum looked down on that. As a Q has the power to do anything they wished, a renegade away from the Continuum could be... problematic.

 

But back to the point. As all Q are named Q, this made it a bother to the Federation. Mortals need categorization. They don't understand beings that are everything. Q aren't nothing, if that's what you expected.

 

"You... You _really_ don't have a name?"

 

"I do. It is Q."

 

The mortal - one of human origin, rather large in size, stretching his blue and black Starfleet uniform - lets out a sigh at this. He's the third to approach Q on this matter since his arrival a week prior.

 

"Just... Our ship's logs are going to get scrambled if we use your name as your species," Q doesn't think so, but he doesn't bother arguing with a mortal. "And since we already have..."

 

The man is checking their database. Q already knows the answer. "Four members of the Continuum are already noted by the Federation of Planets from the past. Do you wish for me to repeat them to you?"

 

There's a pause from the man, then a dry chuckle. "No, that's okay. I should've expected that. But, uh, yeah. It'd make it easier on us if you picked a different name."

 

"I am Q."

 

"Yeah, _I know_. We all know," Q's impressed. All humans could not know, but this one claims it anyways? "But it doesn't change anything. Captain Singer says that if you're going to be on his ship, he isn't going to be reciting the alphabet."

 

Q's tempted to state that Q is the twelfth letter and that by saying it out loud does not constitute as reciting a pattern of letters in an English language, but he doesn't.

 

"I have no alternative. I am only Q." He's never been known by anything else. None of those born in the Continuum have need of names. Q hasn't done anything spectacular with his life yet, so he could not be known as anything to anyone else, either.

 

"Uh, we could figure out a nickname for you? I even have one," the man nods towards Q, then grins. "I get called 'Sammy' by my brother, for example."

 

"Then you are suggesting that I am to be called ' _Q-ey_ '?"


	2. An Innermost Look At The Mind Of A Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I've fixed up part of the first chapter, but again I'll say that I haven't written anything in a loooong time, so advice or comments on it would be great. I go without computer access for long periods of time, so most of this is written on my Blackberry and then edited later, so if you see any stupid, grade one type mistakes, well it's either because of that or just because I suck. 
> 
> Thanks again!
> 
> AN: I'm adding in pieces of a scene from the future, because Q tend to be omnipotent, I'd like for the story to feel as open as possible. I'm not going to spoil everything right away, but I can't explain everything about these scenes right now, either. That would ruin the effect! But let me know if it's way too confusing.

 

**III.**

* * *

Sam's given up on the interview, filing Q away for another day. The _Ascendant_ wasn’t set to leave orbit for the next month so he does have _some_ time to get the crew logs prepared. However, it still bothers him – a being with no name doesn’t sit right with him. So, he's decided to go to the one person he knew wouldn’t really care about the technicalities of Starfleet paperwork – his own brother. Dean can come up with impressions of people way faster than Sam can. He's also someone Sam trusts - and he needs the trust when it came to the Q. It isn't well-known information that one of the Continuum would be boarding with them.

 

The Chief Engineering Officer had no input on nicknames, or at least any that Sam would ever even consider putting down in a report. ‘Douchebag’ was probably the closest he got to G-rated. And it was probably the most accurate, too. Their encounters with the Q were never all that pleasant, to say the least. Dean had been an ensign on another ship that seemed to be a favourite of another specific Q, and that one had caused innumerous headaches within the crew.

 

“Sam. Hand me that,” That being a wrench. Sam picks up the tool, lifting it over to his brother. Starfleet had an arsenal of tools more advanced than a plain wrench, but Dean has always preferred the classics. If Sam didn’t know better, he would have thought that Dean belonged in the 1980’s Earth era. If the _Ascendant_ ever got permission to attempt missions in time travel, Sam knew that Dean would fit in nearly anywhere. Anytime?

 

 

> _“Red alert. Tran, give me a line to the crew,” The captain’s voice was followed by Tran’s confirmation and the lights on the bridge to glare a vibrant shade of red followed by a muted siren. “This is the captain. All hands to battle stations, now.”_

“So apart from _not_ helping me with this Q thing,” Sam can practically see the eye roll from his brother, despite the other’s head being stuck up the ass-end of a starship engine. “What have you been working on?” It's been awhile since the crew was given shore leave. Sam knows that Dean prefers being on the ground, despite how much he loves working on starships. Weirdo.

 

Dean doesn't reply right away, first finishing the tightening of the dampener on the inside of the engine. After that was done, he straightens up and turns to step down the ladder, dropping down beside Sam. “Just prepping her for the ceremonials. Can’t have such a pretty lady feeling sick on her big day.”

 

It's second nature for Dean to refer to the ship as a human – a girl, at that. Sam doesn’t really get it, but their captain seems to think the same way so he never questions it. “You think it’ll matter if the _Ascendant_ isn’t in prime shape? All we’re going to be doing is flying around a planet for a week.” Deep space had been quiet. There was no rumblings of war, no strange sounds across the radar. It's peaceful and Sam thinks that everyone can relax a bit. Dean, being paranoid at all times, can't remove himself from the worry. They've _talked_ about this. But it never changes. Dean's very core had been ingrained with persistent caution.

 

“That’s not the point,” Dean uses the wrench to point at the disabled engine, then shrugs. “A starship needs to be in great shape at all times. Never know when shit’s going to hit the fan.” Sometimes literally. He represses the memory of the Klingon shuttlecraft that had gotten sucked into the internal fanning system. That had taken _months_ to fix and Dean was pretty sure he could still hear the screams of metal being ripped into pieces and shot like bullets all over the closest deck. Minor damage to the crew, but a great injury to the _Ascendant_.

 

> _Members of the bridge suddenly exploded into action – those that were standing around awaiting orders were now jumping to their stations, preparing for anything. Q’s job in a red alert was simple – keep the ship in one piece. He could have simply blinked them into another galaxy, but the rules of his stay were simple. He was to not interfere like that._

 

“Right. Let me know if you need spares,” Sam doesn’t want to get between his brother and the ship any longer than necessary, so he turns to leave. “Later, Dean.”

 

He'll have to take the Q issue elsewhere.


End file.
